Being Human
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles have always dreamed of being humans but is it all they wished it would be? R&R please xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Odgyturtle4ever asked me to write this and so.. I am! I loved the sound of it and now I have all my plans ready! Lets do this! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Being Human**

**Chapter 1**

A cold breeze whistled through the sewer pipes, the sound of sloshing water was all that could be heard.. that is.. until you went south a little more.

That's where the Lair was.

There was yelling and squealing coming from this strange area, you'd think someone was being chased by a mad ax-wielding murderer!

But no.. The poor creature was actually being chased by all three of his older brothers.

Sibling rivalry isn't rare in any family but this chasing wasn't about the youngest annoying them or pulling a prank. They had found him sobbing quietly in his room.

Most brothers would just walk away or try to comfort their crying sibling but these brothers weren't that lucky!

Michelangelo didn't want comfort.

he wanted to escape! And so now he is running away from his brothers. he didn't want them to see his tear stained face.

''MIKEY!'' Raph growled, ''WILL YOU STOP RUNNIN' AWAY FROM US! WE'RE TRYIN' TA HELP!''

''I DON'T WANT Y-YOUR HELP!'' Mikey hiccupped back.

''YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THAT DECISION!'' Leo yelled as he tackled his baby brother to the ground, the middle two helped him restrain the youngest.

''LEMME GO!'' Mike yelled as he tried to struggle out of his brother's grips but unfortunately they were stronger than him.

''No Mikey'' Donnie frowned sternly, ''You need to tell us why you were crying''

''This isn't fair!'' Mikey growled before clamping his mouth shut.

''Spill'' Raph smirked, Mikey shook his head with a determined look.

''Guys'' Leo smiled, ''I think we have to revisit old traditions''

''huh?'' Raph and Don stared at Leo as he grinned evilly.

Leo stuck his finger against Mikey's neck and tickled, Mike let out a little screech and began to wiggle again.

Donnie and Raph had finally caught on and now Mikey was being attacked by their quick moving fingers.

''NO! HAHAHAH! PLEAAAAAASSSSEEEE! HAHAHAHAHA! STO-AHAHAHAAA- STOP!'' Mikey laughed, his brother couldn't help but laugh with him, they hadn't done this in years.

''TELL US MIKEY!'' Raph grinned.

''OK! OK! JUST- HAHAHAHAHAAAA! JUST PLEASE STOP!'' Mike begged. The three brother backed away from the youngest as he tried to catch his breath. ''urgh..'' Mikey sighed with a small smile. ''I knew you dudes were evil''

''C'mon Mikey'' Donnie smiled, ''You gotta tell us now''

''It's really not a big deal'' Mikey shrugged,

''Well, it was obviously a big deal to you'' Leo nodded,

''I-... I was just thinkin'..'' Mikey frowned as he fiddled with his fingers, ''I-... I was talkin' to April and.. it made me realise that.. I.. well. .I.. wannabehuman!'' Mikey rushed the last part of his sentence and blushed.

''You wanna be what?'' Raph frowned,

''I wanna be human'' Mikey admitted quietly.

They were all silent for a moment.

''We all do Mike'' Don sighed, ''trust me, we've all felt the same way''

''really?'' Mikey frowned,

''yeah, but.. we just deal with it'' Raph shrugged, ''I mean.. there ain't anythin' we can do about it''

''I know'' Mikey sighed but he saw the strange look in Donnie's eyes. ''Donnie?''

They all looked at the genius turtle as he blushed slightly.

''well.. that.. might not be.. the case'' Don shifted uncomfortably.

''what do you mean?'' Leo frowned confused.

''I've been working on something that may turn us human.. it's not done yet'' Don frowned, ''but I'm trying''

''wow'' Mikey smiled, ''so we might actually get a chance to be human?''

''I'm not saying that'' Don smirked as he stood up and made his way back to his lab.

''but you're not saying that we won't!'' Mikey grinned as he rushed after him.

''Shut up Mikey''

''NO! WAIT! I WANNA SEE THE INVENTION!''

''GET AWAY FROM THAT BEFORE YOU BREAK IT!''

''Oh boy'' Leo sighed as he and Raph stood up, ''I can tell this is gonna be trouble''

''it'll be pretty cool though'' Raph smirked, ''Or will our fearless leader forbid it?''

''No way!'' leo laughed, ''I'm kinda looking forward to seeing how this goes!''

* * *

**This was mostly a dialog fic so far and yes.. I didn't think up of a very creative title but.. there's more to come? Please Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been looking forward to posting this one up! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Being Human**

**Chapter 2**

The three turtles had been keeping an eye on Donnie for the past few days, they knew he had almost finished with the invention.

He said he'd be finished in a minute an hour ago!

They were all sitting in front of the Tv waiting for their time to turn human.

''He's taking so long'' Mikey moaned as he looked longingly at the lab door, ''why?''

''I don' know Mike'' Raph sighed,

''It might be a complicated procedure?'' leo shrugged, ''besides, he's gotta test it''

''YES! I'VE DONE IT!'' Donnie cheered from the other side of the metal door.

The three brothers sat up as the lab door opened, they couldn't stop the gasp that came when A human sixteen year old walked out of the lab.

''What do ya think?'' Donnie grinned. The guys stared at him.

Don still had the same face shape and muscles but now he wasn't green! He was pale with his same chocolate eyes and gap-toothed grin. he was slender with light brown hair, he was wearing glasses, light blue jeans, sand shoes and a light purple shirt that looked like it had been flung on casually.

''woah dude..'' Mikey grinned, ''but what's with the glasses?''

''I'll show you'' Don nodded, he pulled the glasses off and reverted back to a turtle with no clothes.

''oh'' Mikey smiled,

''Do we all have ta wear glasses?'' Raph frowned skeptically.

''No'' Don answered as he went back to his lab, he pulled out a trolley with three things under a white cloth, ''i made something for each of us''

He put his glasses back on and turned back into a human.

''Ok.. who wants to go first?'' Don smiled, the three turtles backed away slightly. ''C'mon guys''

''Fine'' Mikey grumbled, ''I'll be experimented on first''

Donnie lifted the cloth and handed Mikey a silver ring with an 'M' on it.

''a ring?'' Mikey frowned,

''it's a man's ring'' Don chuckled, Mike shrugged and slipped it on. Donnie brought out a mirror.

''woah!'' mikey grinned as he stared at himself.

He was slightly tanned with baby blue eyes and freckles over his cheeks and nose, he also had wavy blonde hair. He was wearing a light orange T-shirt with the picture of a surfboard on it, he had navy, baggy shorts that went to his knees, he also had sand shoes.

''Dude..'' Mikey grinned as he turned to face his brothers, ''this is awesome!''

''Who's next?'' Don smiled as he put an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

''me I guess..'' Leo shrugged, Don lifted the cloth again and pulled out a chain with a yin and yang pendant.

Leo put it around his neck and looked in the mirror.

He was slightly less pale than Donnie, his bright sapphire eyes shone under his long dark brown/black hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, on his feet he wore white sneakers.

''Cool'' Leo smiled.

''here you go Raph'' Don handed Raph two leather bands. he put one on each wrist and looked into the mirror, He had black hair and bright green eyes, he was slightly less tanned than Mikey, he was wearing a bold red vest that showed his muscles, he was wearing black skinny jeans, he wore black sneakers.

the four brothers stood together in front of the mirror.

Mikey was the smallest and Leo was the tallest, they all had muscles but Raph's were the biggest. they didn't really look that related except in the face. they all had the same kind of nose and eye shape.

''we look awesome bros'' Mikey grinned, ''we can do a bunch of human stuff now!''

''Yes.. like go to school'' Came a voice from behind them, they spun around to see Master Splinter smiling gently at them.

''what?'' Don frowned,

''I knew that you were creating these Donatello.. I am very impressed'' Splinter nodded, ''If you four want to be human, you must act human.. I will arrange for you four to go to school''

''really!?'' Mikey grinned excitedly, ''BOOYAKASHA!''

''I'M GONNA TELL APRIL!'' Don laughed as he and Mikey rushed away.

''You're really letting us do this?'' Leo asked in surprise,

''This has been a dream for all of you for quite a while now'' Splinter smiled kindly, ''it would be cruel to stop you''

''Thanks Sensei'' Raph grinned.

''But you four will still have to do training and...'' Splinter stared into his two eldest sons' eyes. ''I would like you four to be turtles when in the lair''

''Sure Sensei'' Leo nodded.

''You two are the oldest so Michelangelo and Donatello are your responsibility. You four must stick together. from what I've heard.. new students are not exactly welcomed'' Splinter smiled sadly, ''School is not what you think it will be.. I wish you four luck''

''hey Sensei?'' Mikey grinned as he ran back to his father, ''when do we start?''

''next Monday'' Splinter nodded. ''that will be plenty of time to prepare you for the horror that is education''

''horror?'' Mikey frowned, ''how would you know?''

''i have been to school my son'' Splinter shuddered, ''and I never wish to go back''

Splinter made his way to the dojo so he could use his cheese phone to call up April's school. Donnie joined his brothers in the livingroom as they talked about what Splinter had said.

They couldn't wait to start school.

* * *

**Don't worry.. I'm sure they'll realise that school is evil soon enough! Also I'm having to write their school as if it were in Scotland because i don't know what American school is like.. also I'm not giving them a uniform.. Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is gonna be the last chapter I write for anything for a while. It's exam time over here and I'm forced to study while doing homework for the classes that don't make me do an exam.. yay... and to top it all off I've got a cold that makes me fall asleep in class! thank god it's Saturday!**

**anyway, rant over! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Being Human**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since the turtles had found the ability to become human, they had gotten used to their new bodies but they still stayed as mutant turtles when they were at home.

But now it was time to start school!

All four turtles were asleep in their beds, after all it was early in the morning!

''GET UP!'' Splinter yelled causing the turtles to jolt awake and Michelangelo to fall out of bed. ''YOU MUST GET READY FOR SCHOOL!''

The four tired teens shuffled their way into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

''man.. I didn't know we'd have to get up early!'' Mikey sighed, ''not cool dude''

''Eat you breakfast and stop whining'' Splinter chuckled, ''You must hurry to catch the bus''

''Bus?'' Leo frowned, ''we get a bus?''

''The school is two hours away on foot, you will be late if you do not take the bus'' Splinter nodded before leaving the kitchen.

''Do ya think we'll be in the same classes?'' Mikey asked tiredly.

''Doubt it'' Don frowned, ''They have different classes for different levels''

''aww man'' Mikey groaned, ''You're gonna be in a different class from us!''

The turtles shrugged before finishing their breakfast. they placed their different inventions on and turned into humans.

''Lets go'' Leo smiled, the guys were about to leave when Splinter called them.

''Wait my sons'' he said as he walked up to them with four full backpacks, They were different colours to match the turtles absent masks. he gave each bag to each pupil before smiling at them. ''Have a good day.. hurry now or you'll miss the bus''

''Hai Sensei'' The four boys smiled before rushing out the door.

''C'mon guys!'' Mikey grinned from in front, ''lets go to school!''

The four teens ran to the bus stop to find the bus waiting, they watched in horror as the last pupil walked on and the doors closed. Mikey managed to catch up and knocked on the glass door but the bus driver ignored him and drove off.

He watched as the bus full of teens pointed and laughed at them for missing it, his brothers stopped at his side as the bus sped up.

''aw man'' Raph growled, ''C'mon.. we'd betta start walkin'..''

The four boys groaned before hurrying down the sidewalk to the school.

They arrived ten minutes late, they walked through the doors and made their way to the office where they were to collect their timetables.

A cranky old woman lectured them about being late on their first day before throwing four timetables on the desk.

''hurry up and go to your classes! the head mistress will see you at recess!'' She hissed before turning back to her computer to mark them down as late.

The bell went for second period and the turtles frowned at the sea of students that brushed past them. They looked down at their timetables, they had the same class but in different rooms.

Michelangelo had to go to a learning support class because of his dyslexia while Leo and Raph had to go to a slightly lower grade class than Donnie, who was in one of the higher ones.

''this isn't fair!'' Mikey growled as they walked to the English corridor. ''Just cause I have Dyslexia doesn't mean I can't write good!''

''you show them how good you are Mike and I'm sure you'll be bumped up to a higher class'' Don smiled softly, ''Don't worry''

''urgh'' mikey groaned as he turned off into his class, Don was the next to break off. Leo and Raph's class was at the end of the corridor.

Their first class has begun

* * *

**I know it's not long and I'm sure you want to know what their first day will be like but unfortunately I haven't got time to write more. Sorry! Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna be evil to them now... I'm not sorry.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Being Human **

**Chapter 4**

The first class wasn't very interesting.

Mikey's class was out first then Leo and Raphs. Their next classes were sciences so they decided to wait for Donatello.

A bunch of other loud kids were waiting too and when the door opened they cheered.

''lookie! It's the nerds!'' One of the boys called with a sneer, everyone laughed.

All the pupils walked with their heads down as they passed the bullies but Donnie came out chatting to a girl.

''Oh look. It's Beth with a new nerd'' Another boy called, ''They're gonna have nerd sex!''

Don and Beth ignored them and carried on walking towards the three brothers.

''C'mon guys'' Don nodded,

''No! I'm gonna make them pay!'' Raph growled as he rolled up his sleeves, Don grabbed his arm as Beth walked to her class.

''They're just idiots Raph'' Don warned, ''Don't bother''

The three eldest brothers were so busy arguing and shouting that they didn't notice how quiet Mikey was being.

Michelangelo was being stared at by the older boys, they were whispering to each other and smirking.

''You're the new kid in the dumb class huh?'' The leader of the gang asked curiously, Mikey frowned.

''I won't be in that class for long'' He hissed.

''You think you're smart huh?'' The kid laughed. ''Listen, there's a smart you wanna be and a smart that you don't wanna be. You wanna be smart like me and the boys not a nerd like your brother over there''

''I think I'd rather be like him'' Mikey growled.

''What's your problem anyway?'' The boy asked nonchalantly. ''You got a readin' problem? Spellin'?''

''I'm dyslexic'' Mike admitted quietly.

''Oh'' The boy frowned, ''That's tough.. my li'l sister has that.''

''Ok'' Mikey shrugged.

''You ain't much of a talker are ya?'' The boy frowned, he was clearly getting annoyed. Mikey kept his mouth shut. ''What's with the blonde hair? You gay or somethin'?''

''Being blonde doesn't mean your gay'' Mikey raised an eyebrow,

''Are you?'' The boy asked firmly. Mikey didn't know if he was, he'd never really thought about it.. He could be gay or he could be straight.. he could even be Bi!

''I need to go now'' Mikey turned to walk but the boy grabbed his hair and pushed him against the wall.

''You know you're really annoying me'' The boy growled.

''I don't even know who you are dude'' Mikey gulped.

''I'm Curtis.. this is Paul, Dave and Will'' Curtis nodded to each, ''And we're gonna pummel ya''

''Hey!'' Mikey peeked over the gangs to see Leo glaring at them. ''Pick on someone your own size!''

''Like you?'' Curtis released Mikey and stormed towards Leo, ''And who are you to stop me from killin' him?''

''C'mon guys we're late'' Donnie called,

''Shut up nerd'' Curtis yelled before turning to his boys, ''C'mon boys, we gotta get to class'' Then they left.

''Who were those jerks?'' Raph growled,

''Curtis.. his friends were Paul, Dave and Will'' Mikey frowned as he and his brother walked down the corridor.

Mikey and Raph were in Biology, Leo was in Chemistry and Donnie was in physics. Mikey and Raph were first to leave their brothers, they walked in, told the teacher they had gotten lost before being told to sit next to each other at the back bench.

Leo stepped into his chemistry class to find they were halfway through their experiment, his teacher was happy to sit with him and give him the notes he needed.

Donatello walked into his class and was sent to a different room after being told he was never to be late again, He was in trouble.

Don walked to the Chemistry class that Leo was in, he knocked tentatively on the door before stepping in. Everyone stared at him.

''I've been sent here'' Don muttered.

''Come sit over here then'' The teacher nodded. Don walked to the back bench and sat a seat away from Leo.

''Tough first day huh?'' The teacher frowned, ''Who sent you?''

''Miss Rose'' Don answered politely,

''Ah, she doesn't like people being late'' The Chemistry teacher nodded. ''I believe I have you at some point this week, I'm Mr Simpson''

''Donnie'' Don nodded before getting to work.

Mikey and Raph were bored to say the least. Biology was boring for them.

Mikey scrunched up and piece of paper and threw it at the girl in front, it bounced off her blonde hair and landed on the floor. She turned round with a glare that softened when she saw Mikey.

''Hi..'' She smiled, ''What's your name?''

''Mikey'' Mike grinned,

''I'm Holly'' Holly replied, ''Please don't throw paper at me, I like biology''

''Sorry dude'' Mike shrugged, ''I'll throw it at someone else'' Lavender giggled and turned to the brunette that sat next to her, they gossiped about the 'Cute boys' behind them.

''Didn't anyone ever tell ya yer supposed to respect ladies'' Raph growled at Mike.

''Yeah but I'm bored'' Mike groaned,

''Well the teach just started talkin' about turtles so I'd listen up''

''The sea turtle has a very difficult start to life, the eggs are laid in the sand of beaches. When the baby turtles hatch they must make a trip down the shore to the sea, that might seem easy enough but there are dangers and many of the animals don't make it'' The teach nodded as she set up the screen. ''Watch this video of the baby turtles''

She turned off the lights and played the clip.

The beginning was fine but the end was horrible for the two brothers.

''This is sick'' Mikey whispered, ''Don't they know we're related to them? We're watching relatives die!''

''They're not supposed to know about that Mike, just shut up'' Raph grimaced as one of the little turtles was snatched up and carried away by a bird.

When the clip ended the bell rang for recess. Mikey and Raph rushed out of the classroom and met up with their brothers, they told them everything they'd heard about the sea turtles.

''You didn't know about that?'' Don asked surprised.

''Not in that much detail I didn't!'' Raph shuddered. ''That coulda happened to us''

''When?'' Don asked amused, ''We were born in a pet shop''

''Shut up'' Raph hissed.

''C'mon, we've got to see the head misstress now.'' Leo nodded before leading them to the office. He knocked on the door and the four of them entered.

''Please sit'' She smiled, they did as they were told. ''Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey? yes?''

''Yes miss'' They chorused.

''Raph is a rather strange name.. '' The teacher smiled, ''Tell me Raph, have you heard of the renaissance artist 'Raphael'?''

''I might've heard his name before'' Raph shrugged as he hid his smile, ''My dad's real into his renaissance artists''

''Really?'' The head seemed to think about this for a while before shaking her head.

''So.. see you boys have gotten yourselves into trouble already? Donnie, you've already been sent to another class'' The head smirked. Raph and Mikey stared at him in shock.

''yeah.. I was late to the class'' Don blushed,

''We'll let you off seeing as it's your first day'' She chuckled, ''How are you finding school so far? no bullies I presume?''

''There were a couple of mean kids'' Mikey mumbled.

''But they'll leave us alone'' Leo nodded.

''Very well then..'' The head nodded with a smile. ''I hope you boys enjoy your education''

''Goodbye'' The boys nodded before leaving to get some food.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
